Thank you for power of love
by Akiko Mi Sakura
Summary: gak tau mau bikin summary apa. ff pertama. RnR?


Thank you for power of love

By Akiko Mi Sakura

Naruto© masashi kishimoto

warning: abal, gaje, ide pasaran, ooc, semi-canon, fic song, yang gak suka tekan **back**

**DLDR berlaku**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **YUI-your heaven**

* * *

'_Tooi mukashi shashin de mita'_

Aku melihat kenangan masa lalu disebuah foto. Begitu menyesakkan.

Difoto itu aku melihat wajahmu. Wajah yang selalu menemani mimpi-mimpiku, wajah yang selalu membuatku berharap. Tapi, difoto itu kau tidak sendiri, ada aku, naruto, dan guru kakashi.

'_Akai yane no tsudzuku machi de'_

Sebuah desa dengan jajaran atap berwarna merah. Ku lompati dengan tergesa-gesa dan hati-hati, mencoba agar sampai ketempat tujuan lebih awal. Rasa tak sabaran itu membuat ku memacu kecepatan lebih.

'_La la la la Deau ki ga shite ita'_

'_Sore wa kitto guuzen yori mo'_

'_Motto tsuyoi unmei yo'_

Aku berhenti sejenak, hanya sekedar mengambil nafas yang sempat tertinggal.

Aku begitu terkejut.

Rasanya seperti kebetulan bertemu. Ini pasti sudah ditakdirkan.

Ah -tidak- ini semua bukan hanya kebetulan, melihat wajahmu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Entah kenapa- ada yang aneh. membuncah dihati. Terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang hinggap diperutku.

'_Waratte ita'_

'_Sora no iro mo doushite kana?_

'_Hajimete na no ni'_

'_Fushigi' _

'_Natsukashii no'_

Hal itu mebuatku tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin aku berteriak pada dunia betapa aku merindukanmu. Tapi... kenapa disaat seperti ini langit berwarna seperti itu? Walaupun baru pertama kali, ini luar biasa.

'_Anata no koe kiite ita wa'_

'_Tsurai yoru wo koete yukeba'_

'_Itsuka wakaru sou utatte ita'_

'_Dakara atashi shinjite ita no'_

'_La la la la la'_

Aku mendengar suara mu dengan sangat jelas. Kau pernah berkata bahwa "jika kau bisa melewati malam yang berat, Suatu saat kau akan mengerti".

Karena itulah aku selalu percaya, dan kini aku benar-benar mengerti.

'_Dore mo hontou Me no mae keshiki date wasurenai'_

'_Akogareteta'_

Aku akan ingat. Apa yang kulihat saat ini... aku sungguh mengaguminya. Tatapan tajam matamu bagaikan elang yang mengincar mangsa. Ya, tatapan mata yang mampu membuat ku terjerembab masuk ke dalam pesonamu.

Kau tau? Saat ini aku tak mampu untuk berucap-lagi. Walaupun berbagai ucapan ingin kulontarkan... tapi, aku tak bisa. Lidahku mendadak menjadi kelu.

'_Egao no saki doushite darou? Nakete shimau no wa...'_

'_Zutto Matte ita no'_

Seketika senyuman ku luntur. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis. Aku selalu menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana kau akan datang akan menemuiku. Berdiri dihadapanku, dengan sejuta kata rindu.

'_Tooi basho de Fureta kiseki'_

'_Akai yane no tsudzuku machi wa'_

'_Umi no soba de'_

'_Kodomo-tachi no Yume ni afure kagayaite ita'_

Aku berharap sebuah keajaiban akan datang kepadaku. Di dalam desa dengan jajaran atap berwarna merah, disinilah aku terus berharap. Dan ketika keajaiban itu datang, hatiku berdesir bagaikan ombak yang menerjang batu karang dilaut.

membanjiri semua impianku.

'_Atashi no koe kaze ni nare'_

'_Mou kotoba nara iranai kara'_

'_La la la la'_

'_Kikoete kuru desho?'_

Ketika aku berucap, suaraku berubah menjadi angin. Aku tak butuh kata-kata lagi.

Kau bisa mendengarku,kan? Kau bisa merasakan perasaanku,kan?-Tanpa perlu kuucap-.

'_anata no uta Omoidaseba'_

'_tsurai yoru mo koete yukeru'_

'_Onaji ima wo ikita koto wo'_

'_wasurenai wa kite yokatta'_

'_la la la la'_

Saat aku mengingat kata-katamu. Aku bisa melewati malam-malam yang menyakitkan ini. Aku dan kau -kita- hidup di masa yang sama.

Aku akan selalu mengingatnya, semua tentang dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia kita bisa bertemu.

Tapi... kurasa ini adalah akhirnya.

'_um... sayonara'_

'_Thank you for power of love'_

'_Your Heaven'_

Hah~ semua ini begitu berat, sangat sulit untuk kuputuskan.

Um... selamat tinggal. Terimakasih atas kekuatan cintamu.

Surgamu adalah cintaku.

~OWARI~

* * *

Huaaaaaaaaaaa... senengnya bisa nge-publish fanfic #teriak2gaje. Ini ff pertama ku, jadi kalo masih banyak kekurangan mohon di maklumi.

**Salam Mi Ramen. 12.44 -02022014**

**RnR?**


End file.
